


ולאט-לאט הימים עוברים

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה." אמרת לקטניס רק בבוקר זה ממש, כשישבתם ביער והתבוננתם בעצים. "אנחנו יכולים לברוח, נוכל יום אחד להחזיק בילדים-"</p><p> </p><p>"לא," קטעה אותך קטניס. "לא נוכל." אבל היא לא הבינה אותך נכון בכלל. נכון, הייתה לך הידלקות אובססיבית, מביכה ומוסתרת עמוק במגירה בגיל שש עשרה, אבל התגברת על זה לפני שנים. זה לפחות מה שאתה חוזר ואומר לעצמך בראש – עם השנים, גילית שדברים שחוזרים עליהם הרבה, הופכים למציאות</p>
            </blockquote>





	ולאט-לאט הימים עוברים

ה"מכלאה" של הבנים צפופה. אתה מרגיש את הגוף של הילד בן השלוש עשרה לצידך. הוא רועד. אתה צופה בו בזמן שדמעות מתחילות לנשור מעינייו לרצפה, בעודו מצפה שאפי, בעלת שיער ורוד בוהק השנה, תעלה לבמה. הריח של אלפי בנים בגילאי שתיים עשרה עד שמונה עשרה הוא ריח נורא. הריח של הילדים האלה מהתפר... טוב, לא היית מאחל את זה גם לאויב הגרוע ביותר שלך.  
לא שיש לך כזה. בתפר הבנים לא טורחים לריב – מה הטעם ללכת מכות, כאשר יכולים להצליף בך על זה בכיכר הראשי בשעה שכל המחוז צופה בך? מה הטעם ללכת מכות, ולבזבז מעט מהאנרגיה שהאוכל המועט שהצלחת להשיג מציד של שמונה עשרה שעות ביער? מה הטעם ללכת מכות, ולאלץ להביט אמא שלך – האם שעדיין בוכה כל ערב לכרית על בעלה, על אבא שלך – בעיניים ולומר, "אני מצטער, לא התכוונתי להרוג אותו."

  
זה אחד מהדברים שאתה נהנה לצעוק עליהם ביחד עם קטניס ביער, בזמן ששניכם מקללים את הקפיטול. קטניס מביטה בך במבט שמנסה להראות סבלני בזמן שאתה עומד ונואם על כך שזה שאסור לריב בתפר, דבר שלקפיטול האהוב על כולנו מותר.

הקפיטול. אתה עוד עלול להגיע לקפיטול הערב. מה תעשה, אם תאלץ להביט בעיניי המצלמות, ולחייך למפלצות האלה חיוך רחב.

  
מה אם קטניס תגיע לשם? לא. קטניס לא יכולה להבחר. יש לה רק עשרים פתקים בכדור. רק עשרים. רק עשרים. אתה חוזר שוב ושוב על המננטרה בראש, מנסה לחשוב על משהו אחר, אתה מתחיל לחשוב על מאדג'. הנערה בת השישה עשר בעלת השיער הזהוב וסיכה של זהב. היא בכלל מבינה מה אומרת הסיכה? הסיכה אומרת ביטחון. היא אומרת שאיש לא יכול לפגוע בה. היא אומרת שאין שום סיכוי שתגווע ברעב בלילה, או תאלץ לאכול שומן או שרכים, כיוון שהיא לא הצליחה לצוד באותו יום. היא אומרת, "אני עשירה. תתמודד עם זה."

  
הילד ממשיך להתייפח לצידך. ראש העיר מתקר לסוף הנאום שלו, ראשו הקירח בוהק מזעה. השמש מסנוורת אותך, כאילו לכל מקום שאתה הולך עוקבת אחרייך קרן קטנה של אור. אתה לא מצליח לעמוד בזה יותר. אתה פנה אל הילד. "הכל בסדר?" הילד אפילו לא טורח לענות לך. הבגדים שלו קרועים בכל מקום אפשרי, החולצה הסגולה הקצרה והקטנה כל כך למרות ששלג כבר בוהק בקצוות ההרים.

  
"אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה." אמרת לקטניס רק בבוקר זה ממש, כשישבתם ביער והתבוננתם בעצים. "אנחנו יכולים לברוח, נוכל יום אחד להחזיק בילדים-"

  
"לא," קטעה אותך קטניס. "לא נוכל." אבל היא לא הבינה אותך נכון בכלל. נכון, הייתה לך הידלקות אובססיבית, מביכה ומוסתרת עמוק במגירה בגיל שש עשרה, אבל התגברת על זה לפני שנים. זה לפחות מה שאתה חוזר ואומר לעצמך בראש – עם השנים, גילית שדברים שחוזרים עליהם הרבה, הופכים למציאות.

  
לדוגמא, כילד קטן נהגת לחזור שוב שוב ולומר לעצמך, "אבא עלול למות במכרה. אבא עלול למות במכרה." וזו עובדה, אבא מת במכרה. מעולם לא התגברת על ההרגשה שזו אשמתך – כאילו אם לא היית חוזר על זה כל כך הרבה, אביך לעולם לא היה מת. גם לא אבא של קטניס.

  
לפעמים כשהיא מביטה בך, אתה מרגיש אשמה בלתי נמנעת. כמו קול שחוזר ואומר, "אתה אחראי למותם. אתה אחראי." ואתה יודע שאתה האחראי היחיד.

  
הילד עדיין עומד ומביט בך, עינייו הירוקות נראות מפוחדות מעט, השפתיים שלו כחולות לחלוטין. אתה שולח יד חזקה למעיל החם והמרופט שלך, שולף משם בקבוק. כששאתה מחזיק בו בחוזקה את מקרב אותו לשפתיו של הילד. "שתה!" אתה כמעט וצורח כאשר הילד נרתע לאחור בפחד. הבקבוק מלא בתה מנטה ירוק וחם.

  
הילד נראה מבועת בשעה שהוא מסיר את המכסה ושותה. הוא לא מבועת שתחטוף אותו או משהו בסגנון – מי בתפר ינסה להשיג לעצמו בכוח פה נוסף להאכיל? – הוא מפוחד מעצם העובדה שנתנו לו משהו בחינם. גם אם המשהו הזה הוא בסך הכל מעט מים חמים ועלי מנתה מהאחו הפרחוני.

  
אם לא הייתם תקועים במכלאה, היית לוקח את הילד הביתה ומשיג לו משהו חם יותר ללבוש. אמא הייתה מבינה, היא רק הייתה מביטה בגוף המצומק והצנום הזה ומתחילה לבכות. איש לא צריך לשמוע על זה אי פעם. בתפר מוניטין קשוח שווה יותר מאישיות קשוחה.

  
ניתן היה לתת לו את החולצה ישנה שלך, העשוייה מהעור המתוח והפרווה של האייל הראשון שאתה וקטניס צדתם ביחד. החולצה לא עולה עלייך כבר יותר משנתיים, והילד יזכה לחיות חודש נוסף. הסיבה היחידה שלא זרקת את החולצה היא הפרווה היקרה שהוטמנה בצווארון החום, אותה אפשר להוציא בעבודת מספריים מהירה.

  
אתה מביט בילד הרועד לפנייך, שם לב כיצד מעט צבע חזר לשפתיו הרועדות, ואומר, "חכה פה בסוף הטקס, אולי נוכל להשיג לך-"

  
"פרימרוז אוורדין." אתה שומע את אפי אומרת את המשפט שמרעיד את עולמך, ומסתוב במהירות מטורפת לכיוון קטניס.

  
היא מביטה באפי במבט שמפחיד אותך, מבט מיואש. "לא!" היא צורחת בקול שבור. "לא! לא! בבקשה לא!" היא נמעת כמו תקליט שבור כאשר היא מתחילה ליפול למדרכה השבורה וההרוסה תחת רגליכם. אבל היא לא נופלת. הילד, אותו הילד שנתת לו לפני רגע בקבוק מלא בתה חם, מצליח לתפוס אותה בקושי רב. היא לא מתרוממת על רגליה. אתה רואה את רגליו של הילד מתחילות לשקשק קלות מהמשקל, ויודע שהוא ייפול בעוד רגע.

  
אתה לא מצליח לזוז. לא מצליח לעזור לחברה הטובה ביותר שלך בשעה שהיא נתלת בקושי על צווארו של ילד קטן וממלמלת בהיסטריה. "רק לא פרים. בבקשה רק לא פרים." בזמן שדמעות זולגות במהירות על פניה. אתה קולט בתדהמה שאיש לא מסתכל על התקרית, וקלט לפתע את כל העיניים לפנייך נעוצות במנצח הכושל של משחקיי הרעב החמישים, היימיטץ, נופל על הרצפה, מול כל המדינה. ראש העיר נראה על סף בכי. הקרחת שלו מבריקה בפנייך שוב בהבזק שמש פתאומי.

  
אתה מסתכל על פרים, דמות צנומה במעיל הירוק החם שקטניס דאגה שיהיה לה, ובחולצה וחצאית נקיות ויפות, למרות שקצה החולצה עולה למעלה בצורה מצחיקה מעט, בשעה שהיא מתחילה עלות על הבמה. אתה רואה את כל מחוז שתיים עשרה דומם. כאילו הם כבר נמצאים בהלוויה שלה. הלוויה בה ראש העיר יבוא ויינאם על הסיבות למותה של הילדה הקטנה הזו, שנוהגת לצחוק על כל דבר. סיבות בנות שבעים וארבע שנים. בשעה שהמחוז כול יביט בארון הקטן שהקפיטול שלחו, ינסה לנחם את קטניס ואמא שלה – אוכל או מתנות הם לא יכולים להרשות לעצמם להביא להם, ולכן זה הדבר היחיד שניתן לעשות – וילכו לדרכם. בעוד עשור כמעט ואיש במחוז הזה לא ידע על הילדה הקטנה והאמיצה הזו, שעולה לבמה כאילו זה כבוד מלכים.

  
"אני מתנדבת! אני מתנדבת כמיועדת!" נשמע קולה הרם של קטניס. אתה מביט בה. עיניה נקיות מדמעות, לא נותר בפניה אף לא סימן קל לאבל הכבד שנראה עליהן אך לפני שנייה קלה. אתה קולט לפתע את המשמעות למה אמרה כרגע. הם ייקחו אותה לקפיטול. הקפיטול יירצחו אותה. אתה מרגיש לפתע זרם חם ומר על פנייך. מרים את ידך השחומה והמאובקת מפחם לפנייך, וקולט פס דק של  דמעות. הדמעות מלוחות, אתה מגלה, אחריי קרוב לחצי עשור בו לא בכית. הפעם האחרונה בה בכית הייתה בהלווייתו של אביך.

  
"ובכן...." אפי מתחילה למרוח את העניין. ברור לכולם שתסכים לבסוף, זה יכניס לה קרדיט רב בקפיטול, אבל היא רוצה לראות אותה מתחננת. הקפיטול רוצה לראות אותה מתחננת על חיי אחותה.

  
"מה זה כבר משנה?" קוטע אותה כעבור רבע שעה ראש העיר. אתה נוטה באופן טבעי לתעב את ראש העיר הלבוש בקפידה כזו, המציג לרווה עושר כזה בלא חשש שיתקפו אותו. אך באותו הרגע אתה מחליט דבר אחד. אם הוא יעזור לקטניס, אתה תעזור לו בכל דבר שתוכל.

  
אפי מתרצה לבסוף, ובחיוך מלאכותי, בעודה מנסה ביד אחת לייצב את פאתה הוורודה – אתה חייב לזכור להודות להיימיטץ על זה אחר כך – היא פונה לכיוון הכדור של הבנים. הלב שלך מחסיר פעימה לרגע, וחוזר לפעום כאשר היא קוראת את שמו של מלארק. אתה רוצה בכל לבך להתנדב בשביל קטניס, אבל כרגע מה שהיא צריכה זה מישהו שייטפל בפרים. שייטפל באמא שלה. האמא והבת, אתה מגלה לאחר סקירה מהירה, מחזיקות ידיים אחת לשנייה בחוזקה. אתה לא מצליח להבדיל מי האם ומי הבת, כאשר הראשים הבלונדיניים שלהם מוצמדים בחוזקה.

  
הטקס נגמר. ראש העיר, אפי והיימיטץ מתחילים ללכת לכיוון היכל הצדק המתפורר. אתה צריך ללכת באופן מיידי לפרים, ככל הנראה. אתה לא הולך אליה מיד. אתה פונה לילד שהחזיק את קטניס, הילד שנתת לו את התה שלך ואומר לו, "בוא נראה אם אנחנו יכולים למצוא לך משהו חם ללבוש." הוא הרוויח את הפרווה בצווארון.

\---

כשאתה נכנס להיכל הצדק, לחדר הצבוע בצבע בלבן בוהק החריג כל כך במחוז שתיים עשרה. קטניס יושבת על הספה האדומה העשויה מקטיפה ככל הנראה, ומעבירה את ידה הלוך ושוב, הלוך ושוב על הבד החלק.

  
"אתה תשמור עליהן?" הוא הדבר הראשון שהיא אומרת. אתה בהלם לרגע. היא יודעת שאתה תשמור עליהן. אך המבט הפונה עלייך מתוך עיניה הירוקות מסביר לך כמה היא מודאגת מהתשובה לשאלה הזו. כמה היא מפחדת.

  
"כמובן." אתה עונה, כיוון שאפילו אם אתה יודע בוודאות שאתה כבר לא אוהב אותה, אפילו שהיא סירבה לך הבוקר כשהצעת לברוח, אתה תמיד תעשה הכל למענה. היא החברה הטובה ביותר שלך. החברה היחידה אם אתה מרשה לעצמך להיות כנה עם עצמך. היו בנות. אבל הן תמיד עיצבנו אותך בשלב מסוים. אתה מוכן להודות לעצמך שאולי אתה היית אשם בכך בדיוק כמו הבנות האלו.

  
קטניס מתחילה להסביר לך על הדברים החשובים שאתה צריך לדעת בבית. היא שוכחת כהרגלה שאמא שלה עדיין בחיים. שאמא שלה תוכל להסביר לו את כל זה. שאמא שלה היא לא אותו שבר כלי הרוס שהוא פגש בפעם הראשונה. שאמא שלה מתאוששת לבסוף.

  
אתה מפסיק להקשיב כעבור פחות מדקה, בשעה שאתה מתחיל לבחון את החדר. החדר נקי,  מבריק – דבר נדיר ביותר במחוז שניים עשרה – ויקר. אם היית מוכר את הרהיטים בחדר הזה, יכולת להאכיל את כל המשפחה שלך במהלך חיים שלמים. אתה נאלץ להתגבר על הדחף לגנוב איזה מאפרה. לא תועיל לאיש אם ראשך ייתלה בכיכר הראשית הערב.

  
כשאתה נפרד מקטניס בחיבוק, אתה נפרד ממנה לשלום. אתה מכריח את עצמך לשכוח מקטניס אוורדין. כרגע הדבר היחיד שחשוב הוא המשפחה שלך, והמשפחה שלה. שבע פיות להאכיל במזון חם מדי יום, לפחות חצי ארוחה.

\---

אתה מגיע ביום למחרת מיד אחריי הלימודים לבית של קטניס – טוב לבית של אמא של קטניס, אבל כולם ידעו מי באמת מנהל את העסק – בשביל לקחת מפרים את חלב העז והגבינות המשובחות שלה למכירה בכירה. אתה לעולם לא תתן לפרים להכנס לכירה. לא משנה כמה היא התחננה לבוא איתך ברגע שהרכבת של קטניס יצאה. לאחר שתיקח מפרים את הגבינות והחלב ותמכור אותם, אתה תלך לצוד.  
לפעמים אתה תוהה אם יש משהו שגוי אצלך. אתה פשוט אוהב לצוד.

  
כשהיית קטן, הרבה לפני שפגשת את קטניס, הרבה לפני שאביך מת בכלל, אזרת אומץ ועברת את הגדר החשמלית, הכבויה כמובן, ונכנסת ליער. היער נראה לך בזמנו כמקום חשוך ואפל, שדובים ממתינים כל פינה לאכול אותך.

  
ברחת. היית ילד קטן. בן חמש. רצת הביתה בריצה, וכאשר אמא שלך שאלה אותך איפה היית, ענית ששיחקת עם דלי, הילדה בעלת שיער הצהוב והחיוך הבוהק שתמיד יושבת במרכז בבית הספר.  לא הייתה סיבה מיוחדת לכך שחשבת על דלי, בסך הכל ראית אותה באותו יום משחקת עם הילד הקטן ההוא, פיטה מלארק, בחצר בית הספר.

  
אבל היער המשיך להטריד אותך. הוא המשיך להפחיד אותך בכל חלום שהיה לך במהלך אותו השבוע. בסופו של דבר, שבוע מאותו יום אתה נכנסת שוב ליער. התקדמת בסך הכל חצי קילומטר לעומק לדעתך, ופשוט התיישבת – נשכבת על הקרקע. נשארת שם שלוש שעות והפחדת את אמא שלך למוות. בכל יום אחריי הלימודים, התחלת מנהג של חדירה עמוק יותר ויותר ליער. פשוט אהבת לשכב תחת העצים הירוקים, מלאי הגוונים, וחולם בקיץ. אמא שלך הפסיקה לשאול בשלב מסוים לאן אתה נעלם בכל יום אחריי הלימודים.

  
ליום הולדת חמש, אבא שלך קנה לך שתי מתנות. **_שתי מתנות._** במחוז שתיים עשרה מתנה אחת, חתיכת בשר אחת, כל דבר, ליום ההולדת נחשב כמותרות פזרניות, מטורפות, ובזבניות. אבא שלך נתן לך שתיים. אתה מעולם לא הבנת מאיפה היה לו את הכסף לכך. או את האומץ.

  
הוא נתן לך חוט תיל ואולר. אתה עדיין זוכר את פניו המחייכות של אבא שלך בשעה שהוא נתן לך את המתנות בסתר, מתרה בך לעולם לא לספר לאיש עליהם. במחוז שתיים עשרה הדין על החזקת נשק הוא מוות.  
אתה מעולם לא ידעת אם אביך ידע על התחביב שלך ביער, או סתם הביא לך את הנשקים.

  
את החיה הראשונה שלך תפסת כעבור שלושה חודשים, זו הייתה חיה שנתלתה מחוט התיל הבוהק במלכודת הראשונה שלך. כשאתה ראית את זה, אתה לא הצלחת להפסיק להקיא במשך שעה. את החיה – סנאי קטן ואומלל – הרמת בקושי רב ונתת למשפחה ענייה במיוחד בתפר, בזמן שהפצרת בהם שלא לספר על כך לאיש. עם השנים הכישורים שלך השתכללו ונאלצת להתחיל להשתמש בהם כדי לקיים את משפחתך. אתה מעולם לא חשבת שאימך תשמח כל כך לגלות על התחביב שלך.

  
אבל אתה כבר לא נגעל מהציד. אתה נהנה ממנו. אתה אוהב לצוד. כיוון שזה אומר שתוכל להציל את המשפחה שלך בכל מצב.

\---

אתה מתאפס ודופק בדלת החומה של בית משפחת אוורדין. אם קטניס לא הייתה נוסעת אתה היית פשוט נכנס, אבל כרגע אתה לא רוצה לערער את אמא של קטניס. היא צריכה לחשוב שהיא הקובעת. שהיא תצליח להציל את משפחתה. אתה היית זקוק לזה כשאבא שלך מת.

  
הדלת נפתחת בדיוק כשאתה מתכוון לדפוק שוב. דמות רזה ותמירה מביטה בך. שיערה הזהוב של מאדג' כמעט ומצליף בך כשהיא יוצאת החוצה. "מה **את** עושה כאן?" אתה שואל לפני שאתה מספיק לחשוב על השאלה. תמיד היית פזיז מדי. אימפולסיבי מדי. העיניים הכחולות של מאדג' מביטות בו במבט נוקב. מבט שבהחלט לא היית מצפה עליו מהבת המושלמת של ראש העיר.

  
"באתי לעזור לפרים ולאמא של קטניס. מה אתה עושה כאן?" הטון שלה נשמע כאיו היא מעוניינת לזרוק אותו משם כמו שזורקים אשפה. מעניין. מעולם לא חשבת על בתו של ראש העיר כאדם שמתעצבן במהירות.

  
"גם אני באתי לעזור-" התשובה הנרגזת שלך נקטעת כשפרים מגיעה לדלת הבית.

  
שערה הבלונדיני מסורק ומסודר. היא החליפה בגדים. אם אתה היית רואה אותה מרחוק ייתכן שלא היית שם לב לזה. העיניים שלה נפוחות וסגולות מדמעות. היא נראת כאילו הדבר היחיד שהיא רוצה זה לפרוץ בבבכי מנחם. "היי, גייל." היא אומרת לך.

  
"היי, חתול." אתה אומר, משתמש בכינוי שקטניס העניקה לה ביום שבו היא החליטה להשאיר את נורי אצלם. אתה רואה את פנייה של מאדג' לובשות מבט חמור אף יותר כשהיא נכנסת במהירות לבית, מתעלמת ממך לחלוטין. היא ככל הנראה חושבת שזה ישפוך לפרים מלח על הפצעים. אתה קולט לפתע. אתה מביט מיד בפרים, אך דמעות חדשות לא צצות.

  
"תודה שבאת, עכשיו כשקטני-" בשלב הזה היא נשברת, ומניחה למספר דמעות לבצבץ על פניה ולזלוג לסוודר המשובץ שלה.

  
"אני לא כאן בשביל קטניס, פרים. אני כאן בשבילך ובשביל אמא שלך." אתה אומר במהירות, מנסה להאמין בזה בעצמך. "תראי לי את הגבינות והחלב אחר כך. נכין לך ארוחת צהריים קודם."  
"זה בסדר. מאדג' כבר הכינה." היא עונה בזמן שעיניה מביטות ברצפה. אתה נכנס לבית נקי. הבית לא היה נקי ככה כבר שנים, אתה יודע, בערך מאז שאבא של קטניס מת. מאדג' מביטה בך במבט שאומר בצורה ברורה שאם תלכלך את הבית אתה תמות בעינויים קשים. אתה קולט בהפתעה שאתה מפחד מהבחורה הרזה.

\---

אתה מגיע לכירה. האווירה בכירה דומה לקירות המקום. היא שחורה כפחם. האנשים כאן הכירו את קטניס. אתה קולט בהפתעה מסויימת, מרגיש מעופף לחלוטין. בדרך כלל דבר כזה לא היה מפתיע אותך. אתה נכנס פנימה ורואה אך ורק פנים עגומות. כשאתה מגיע לדוכן של סיי "שומן" אתה מוצא את האישה בוכה בזמן שהיא מגישה צלחות מרק לאנשים. אפילו אוכפי השקט נראים מצוברחים מעט, אך את זה אתה תולה בכך שהם יודעים שזה יגרום למחסור בבשר איכותי בשבילם.

  
דאריוס הוא היחיד שנראה מצוברח באמת מכל אוכפי השקט. הבחור המסכן נראה על סף דמעות. אתה מרגיש כמו מפלצת חסרת רגשות, כיוון שלא הצלחת להטיל אפילו לא דמעה אחת לזכר קטניס. אתה לא חושב שאפשר להחליט כבר עכשיו שהיא מתה.

  
אתה מוכר את חלב העיזים והגבינות במהירות כזו ובמחירים כאלה שאתה מתחיל לתהות מה יקרה אם לא תבזבז הכל היום – כפי שאתה נוהג בדרך כלל – אלא תשמור אל המחר.

\----

הציד הולך לך במהירות עצומה. אתה אפילו מצליח לא לחשוב על קטניס במהלכו. בזמן שאתה יורה חץ לכיוון סנאי נוסף, אתה תוהה האם היית לא הוגן כלפי מאדג'. היא לא הייתה נחמדה במיוחד כלפייך, אתה ממהר להגן על עצמך, אפילו במחשבותייך. ובכל זאת, אתה מחליט לבסוף, אתה חייב להיות נחמד יותר כלפייה. היא עוזרת לקטניס.

  
אתה נכנס עמוק יותר ויותר אל תוך היער, מגיע לאזורים אליהם לא הגעת מעולם בעבר. העצים מתחילים להיות צפופים בשלב מסוים, במידה שמקשה עליך לעבור בניהם. אתה נכנס עוד ועוד פנימה, מגיע לבסוף לאגם.

  
האגם מלא במים צלולים, אתה רואה ממרחק. עופות ודגים נראים בבירור בסביבות האגם ובתוכו. בעלי כנף בעלי נוצות מרהיבות, טווסים, טבלו את כנפיהם הארוכות במים. דגים ורודים שחו בכל מקום.  
לפתע אתה רואה בית. הבית הרוס אומנם – בקושי שניים מצלעות הבית שרדו - אבל אתה מצליח לראות בו את הפוטנציאל כבר ממרחק. זה יכול להיות המקום אליו תבריח את המשפחה שלך אם המצב יחמיר. בתוך הבית אתה מוצא מעיל. אתה מכיר את המעיל הזה. אתה תפרת אותו בשבילה.

  
קטניס אוורדין ידעה על האגם.

  
אתה צד באגם במשך קרוב לשש שעות, יורה שוב ושוב חיצים ודג דגים. אתה מנסה שלא לחשוב. אתה מנסה לתת לאדרנלין להשתלט לחלוטין על המקום של המחשבות במוח שלך.  
אתה צד כמו מטורף.

\---

לאחר שאתה מוכר כל מה שצדת בכירה ומשאיר למשפחה שלך, לפרים, ולאמא של קטניס שלושה דגים ורודים טריים שנראו לך טעימים במיוחד באותו הרגע. אתה מחזיק כרגע בידיים שלך כסף רב יותר ממה שהחזקת מאז הפעם האחרונה שאתה וקטניס הצלחתם לצוד אייל. אתה מתחיל ללכת לכיוון הבית של קטניס. מקום בו אתה יודע שאמך תיקח את הילדים ותפגוש אותך שם. אמא שלך היא האדם הטוב ביותר שפגשת בחייך. בחצי הדרך לבית של קטניס, אתה מבין שאתה שופט אותה בקפידה מדי. גם לך היו מקומות מסתור רבים ביער שמעולם לא הראית לה – אולי לא מקומות מסתור מלאים באוכל שקל לצוד, אך בכל זאת מקומות מסתור.

  
אתה נכנס לתוך ביתה של קטניס, בלי לדפוק הפעם. אתה חוטף על זה מבט שיכול להפחיד את השטן ממאדג'. "הרגליים שלך מטונפות בבוץ!" היא צורחת לפני שאתה מצליח לעבור סנטימטר. "החוצה! החוצה! תחזור כשהרגליים שלך לא ייראו כאילו בילית את כל היום בצייד." אתה פוגש חיוך יודע, מביך וצוחק בו זמנית מאמא שלך לפני שמאדג' מגרשת אתך כמעט במכות.

  
הבחורה הזו מטורפת. אתה יוצא החוצה מהבית בשביל לנקות מעט את רגלייך, ורואה אותה מתיישבת על גזע עץ אורן כרות מאחורייך. "מצטער על הלכלוך." אתה ממלמל כעבור מספר דקות, לא באמת כיוון שאתה מצטער – רק כדי למלא את השתיקה העגומה שהתמלאה לפתע.

  
"אני מצטערת שהגבתי ככה אחרי שצדת כל היום. אני מעט עצבנית ממשהו אחר והוצאתי את זה עלייך." נשמעת תשובתה המבוישת.

  
"ממה את עצבנית?" מנסה לחשוב מה יכול להרגיז את מאדג'. אם היו שואלים אותך אתמול, הוא היה מתקשה להאמין שהנערה הביישנית מסוגלת להתעצבן על משהו. כרגע היא נראת לך כאילו היא מסוגלת לכעוס על כך שהשמש זורחת.

  
"לא משנה." היא אומרת ושניכם נכנסים פנימה, או לפחות היא נכנסת, מסתכלת לאחור ורואה את הרגליים שלך ומגרשת אותך להתנקות שוב. הפעם אתה קולט בהפתעה שהיא צוחקת.

\----

האוכל מוכן. אתה מכין מרק דגים בשעה שמאדג' התיישבה בין פרים לאמא שלך על הספה המרופטת. כולם מביטים בטלוויזיה הישנה, בעלת החיבור המקוטע לאנטנה, כאשר המרכבה של קטניס ופיטה חוצה את הקפיטול.

  
הם נראים מדהים. מכוסים בלהבות ומחזיקים ידיים. ["היא רק בת שש עשרה!"  
"תירגעי, בבקשה."  
"אל תגיד לי להירגע, גייל! הבת שלי לא תחזיק-"  
 "הכי חשוב שהיא בחיים, נכון?" סיימה את הדיון אמא של גייל בעליצות האופיינית לה.]

\---

השבועיים הבאים דומים מאוד את ליום הראשון של המשחקים. אתה בא בכל בוקר לאסוף מפרים את הגבינות וחלב העיזים שלה, מאדג' עומדת שם ומפטפטת איתך רגע או שניים – אבל גם היא, כמו קטניס, לא מחבבת במיוחד חברה. למעשה, ככל שהזמן עובר נראה שאת חברתך היא מחבבת אפילו פחות ממה שהיא מחבבת את רוב האנשים. למעשה, אתה מתחיל לתהות האם היא הולכת אי פעם מהבית של קטניס. היא נמצאת שם כשאתה מגיע ונשארת כשאתה הולך.

  
אתה מוכר את הגבינות, שומר את רוב הכסף בצד – אתה לא מצליח להסביר את המעשה הזה לעצמך, אבל אתה מרגיש שתזדקק לו בקרוב – וקונה אך ורק דברים חיוניים כגון סבון, חוטים, מחטים, שמיכות וכל דבר אחר שאתה, מאדג' ופרים לא מסוגלים ליצור בעצמכם. אמא של קטניס יצאה שוב התמונה, כשגילית שהיא בקושי מסוגלת לקום מהספה.

  
אתה מניח את המוצרים בבית של קטניס [או הבית של אמא של קטניס, כמו שעברו כולם לקרוא לזה] והולך לאגם לצוד. האגם הפך למקום המפלט שלך. כרתת מעט מעצי הערבה הגבוהים והנאים שבקצה המזרחי של היער הפונה לאגם, והשתמשת בעצים בשביל לתקן את הבית. הבית כמעט והושלם לחלוטין בשלב הזה – נותר רק לבנות גג משולש קטן – אך אתה כבר חולם על קניית צבע ירוק שיסווה את הבית בעדינות בנוף. יש רק בעיה אחת.

  
אתה לא מכיר אף אחד שאפשר לקנות ממנו צבע.

  
מסיבות מובנות, הצבע נחשב כמוצר מותרות לא הכרחי במחוז שתיים עשרה. מה מעניין אותך הצבע של הבית שלך, בזמן שאתה גווע מרעב כיוון שאין לך כסף לקנות כסף? בדרך כלל אתה היית מסכים עם הטענה הזו במהירות. אבל כשאתה מביט בדגים הוורודים הצוללים באגם, אתה קולט כמה אתה לא רוצה להרוס את הנוף המרהיב הזה עם בית עץ בולט.

  
אתה אומנם לא יודע איפה לקנות צבע, אבל מישהי אחרת יודעת.

\----

רו מתה. אתה מוצא את עצמך מתחיל לבכות, למרבה הפתעתך. הכל מפתיע אותך לאחרונה. מותה של רו הוא המוות העצוב ביותר שראית במשחקים עד עכשיו. רו היא נערה- לא. לא נערה. רו היא ילדה. ילדה קטנה ומסכנה שמתה מוות אכזרי בגלל הקפיטול. אתה אפילו לא מצליח לשנוא את המיועד ממחוז אחד. הוא בסך הכל רוצה לשוב הביתה.

  
אתה יוצא מהבית, ומגלה את מאדג' יושבת מהורהרת בחוץ. אתה מנקה את הדמעות ופונה אליה. "היי, ירוקה." אתה אומר עם חיוך קליל. אין הרבה אנשים שטובים יותר ממך בשליטה בתווי הפנים שלהם. היה לך שפע של זמן להתאמן ביער.

  
"ירוקה?" היא מרימה גבה. "באמת? אני לא בטוחה שאני רוצה לדעת." אתה צוחק צחוק עמוק ומחייך. החברות בינך לבין מאדג' העמיקה יותר ויותר אז כשקנתה את הצבע הירוק ההוא – שכבר צבוע על בית העץ שלך באגם – אתם התחלתם להעביר שעות רבות ביחד, היא אפילו נכנסה איתך ליער. "מה קרה, גייל?" היא שואלת.

  
"שום דבר לא קרה." אתה מנסה להמשיך עם הקול הקליל. מנסה שלא לנהוג בפזיזות כהרגלו.

  
אם קטניס לא הייתה עדיין במשחקים, אתה כבר היית מציעה למאדג' לצאת איתך מזמן. אתה קולט לפתע, המום. אתה מחבב אותה. זו לא אותה ההרגשה שהרגשת כלפי קטניס לפני זמן שנראה רחוק כל כך כרגע.

  
את קטניס חיבבת בצורה אחרת, פחות... מציאותית. היא מעולם לא רצתה את אותם הדברים כמוך, ולמעשה, הייתם דומים מדי, הייתם רבים בלי הפסקה. עם מאדג' אתה יוע שבכל מקרה של ריב היא תהרוג אותך במהירות ותעבור הלאה. אתה מרגיש לפתע משב רוח קרירה על פנייך.

  
"נו. באמת. מה קרה?" היא שואלת בעקשנות טיפוסית. אתה רוצה להראות לה האגם.

\----

"אז דודה שלך השתתפה במשחקיי הרעב ומתה?" אתה שואל, מנסה שלא לחשוב על גופתה המרוטשת של רו. "והסיכה של קטניס שייכת לה?"

  
"כן." היא עונה, בקול מוזר, מתיישבת על הרצפה של בית העץ. "אני... רציתי ללמוד איך להגן על עצמי. למקרה שיום אחד אני אבחר למשחקים. אבא שלי... לא קיבל את זה בצורה טובה במיוחד... קטניס הרשתה לי לגור בבית שלה."

  
אתה לא מצליח להתאפק יותר. אתה מנשק אותה.

\----

קטניס ופיטה זוכים במשחקים. הוא מציע לה אירוסים ברגע שבו הם יוצעים מהזירה, אך לך זה כבר לא משנה, אתה אוהב מספיק את מי שלצדך, ובדרך פלא, אותה מעולם לא הבנת, גם היא אהבה אותך.  
בכסף שחסכת במשך זמן רב, קנית לאחר כמעט שנה למאדג' טבעת אירוסים.

\---

כשהשמיים התמלאו במסוקים של הקפיטול ואש, הדבר הראשון שעשית היה לחפש את מאדג'. לא טרחת לחשוב על פרים, עליה הבטחת לקטניס שתשמור כשיצאה למשחקיי הרעב השניים. הקפיטול, מתברר, לא הסתפק בנישואים בינה לבין פיטה.

  
מצאת את הגופה שלה באותו הלילה. כמעט ומומסת לחלוטין.

  
וכך קרה, שלאחר קרוב לשנה אתה יושב בתא שלך במחוז שלוש עשרה, והדברים היחידים עליהם אתה חושב הם; מאדג', נקמה, והעובדה שכשקטניס תברח משהמשחקים השניים תאלץ לספר לה שלא הגנת על אחותה הקטנה ולהראות לה את גופתה של פרים.


End file.
